Hyde Lake
by KuRaMa-BaBe
Summary: Kurama and Hiei, go camping and meet girls


Disclaimer: Listen y'all I don't own Yu-Yu....But Grinning   
  
Evil I would have my will with the men!  
  
On With the fic!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the last day of school, all the students sat in anticipation  
  
they couldn't wait for summer break.  
  
This is the year(A/N-mean a thought bubble,   
  
for you people that don't read much) Kurama thought to him-self  
  
Kurama's Ningen form was now 17 and he was graduating from high school  
  
He was finally going to talk Hiei into going to meet girls, Kurama had  
  
been trying to get Hiei to meet girls forever, but Hiei was not ready to   
  
introduce himself to them. He had a plan to rent a cabin and have  
  
the two stay for 2 weeks summer.  
  
Who knows it could all work out He thought  
  
"RING" The bell rang to tell all...summer is here.  
  
As Kurama began to walk home, Yusuke, Kieko, Yukina, Botan, and Kuwabara  
  
all caught up.   
  
"Hey, Where is the Shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, He loved to get Hiei Pissed.  
  
"Um...Dunno, I haven't seen him" Kurama replied.  
  
"I really must be going, I have plans with someone this summer" Kurama   
  
said as he walked faster.  
  
But the faster he walked, the faster they walked.  
  
"LISTEN...I have PLANS...with a FRIEND" Kurama spoke up on the main words.  
  
They all looked Blind sided.  
  
'Clank, Clank'   
  
Kurama awoke to a Clank on his window.  
  
"What the?" He looked at his window, It was Hiei, he was soaked.  
  
Kurama Opened the window and let Hiei in.  
  
"Stupid rain" Hiei said.  
  
"I like it. It is so quiet and mysterious, here is one of my shirts and  
  
a pair of my boxers" Kurama said.  
  
Hiei went to the bathroom and changed when he came back, he looked angry,  
  
he looked like had a dress on. Kurama snickered. Hiei ran to the bed and   
  
jumped in it.  
  
Kurama looked excited, thinking he got his 'Chance'  
  
"You can sleep on the floor, I am sleeping in the bed" Hiei pointed to  
  
the floor then to the bed.  
  
"Fine, but I was wondering, would you like to take a vacation from the   
  
Makai, and go spend 2 weeks at a cabin in, New York with me?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Where is New York?" Hiei asked  
  
"In The United States, we would go to Hyde Lake, we can meet Girls...you might   
  
Like it, you don't know" Kurama said.  
  
"Sure, now can I sleep" Hiei said.  
  
"Yes, Go to sleep" Kurama said.  
  
"Yes, I would like to make reservations, for a cabin" Kurama asked the  
  
Owner of Hyde Lake.  
  
"How many rooms? A Kitchen? By the lake? Work with me here." The lady said   
  
as she chocked on a cigarette.  
  
"Um...well 2 rooms, a kitchen, and yes by the lake, I would Like it for   
  
2 weeks, and that would be $200.00, am I right" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yep, When You get here please pay in full" She said and hung up.  
  
He got a hold of the camp owner and the airport, the trip was all planned,  
  
Hiei, went to the Makai, to get a couple of outfits for the trip, then he   
  
got ready and went to Kurama's, who packed some outfits, and 2 pairs of   
  
swimming trunk, because he knew Hiei Would not have a pair.  
  
"Ok, you stupid fox, Lets go" Hiei said and they walked down the stairs   
  
got into the Taxi and headed towards the airport.  
  
Meanwhile...in Watertown, New York, Two girls waited in Traffic.  
  
"God dammit, This traffic is Pissing me off" The girl in the passenger  
  
seat, whom was Rei said.  
  
"Sis, that will not make it go any faster, good god" Paige her older  
  
sister said.  
  
"Well maybe if SOMEONE hadn't stolen that magic mirror, we wouldn't   
  
have been kicked out of the Demon World...Hmmmm.!" Rei Said to her   
  
sister, that was now heated her self.   
  
When Traffic Finally moved enough to let them turn to the High-Way,   
  
they were there in fifteen minuets.  
  
"Here You go Cabin 17 in your cabin, 2 rooms, one kitchen, and by the   
  
lake" The owner Said in a Manish voice.  
  
"Thank you ma'am" Paige said as she left the store.  
  
"Holy Hell, was that a man or a woman" Rei asked.  
  
"REI..." Paige yelled  
  
"WHAT" Rei replied.  
  
"I think it was a He and a she" Paige said as she began to   
  
drive off.   
  
The Two Girls drove off laughing, It was about 10:30 p.m.  
  
So the Girls Headed for bed.  
  
"Ok Hiei, were here" Kurama said. "Wait here, I will pay for our  
  
Cabin" He said as he walked into the office.  
  
"Hello....?" He said as he looked at the sleeping owner.  
  
"zzz...Mother Fucker...I want my five dollars" She mumbled.  
  
"Hello...um...HELLO!" Kurama yelled as she sat up really fast.  
  
"What...who...what? Oh...a Customer, what can I do for you?"   
  
She said, still not fully awake.  
  
"I'm kurama, for the Cabin, 2 weeks, here is 200.00 dollars, can   
  
Have the cabin key?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, here is cabin number 17" She said, he grabbed the keys and  
  
He and Hiei left for the cabin.  
  
"Ok...here we are, there is your room and here is mine" Kurama said  
  
walked into his room.  
  
Hiei moved towards the bedroom, he undressed completely, he felt like   
  
letting his exposed flesh, meet the air, he then crawled into bed.  
  
When he went to roll over...he heard 2 screams from the next room, he  
  
and Rei sat up fast looked at each other, they both slept with no   
  
clothes on, Hiei began to blush, then they both jumped up, and ran  
  
to The other bedroom and saw Paige and Kurama on different sides of the   
  
room freaked out. Paige then turned to her sister and screamed. Then   
  
To Hiei and her eyes grew wide with surprise...Hiei stood there with a   
  
completely Stiff Cock.  
  
"Rei...put some clothes on!" She screamed.  
  
"Ok...God, no one gets what they want around here" She ran off.  
  
"You to, Happy Dick" She pointed to Hiei, Fully Erect Cock.  
  
Well I Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
REI: Yes she really hopes u like it...spots Hiei and jumps on his  
  
back MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PAIGE: OH YEAH, WELL I LOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEE KURAMA!! sees Kurama, and  
  
runs after him, like a love sick puppy dog 


End file.
